A Mother's Child
by Memorable Mandy
Summary: Hermione finds that she is adopted, and Draco takes her to his house, so she doesn't have to stay at the Leaky Cauldron.


**A/N: I am sorry for all the misspelled words, or wording, and commas. I am just too tired to go back to fix them. I wrote this a while ago, and hope that you like this fiction because I liked when I wrote it. Please be kind if you plan to review.**

 **Summary: Hermione finds that she is adopted, and Draco takes her to his house, so she doesn't have to stay at the Leaky Cauldron.**

 **Pairing: Luna / Draco, Blaise / Harry, Adrian / Hermione.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **If you were allowed just a single word describing your life, what would that one word be, and why?**

 **A Mother's Child**

"You're adopted."

"What do you mean, I'm adopted?"

"We mean we're not you're real parents, we were asked to take you in, as a favor to Dumbledore." Mrs. Granger explained, leaning into her husband's side, as they sat across the young witch,

The witch stood to her feet, glaring at the two adults, who she had thought were her parents. "Why are you telling me now?"

"Because we never wanted children, and now that the wizards oath has come to pass, we no longer are obligated to care for you." Mr. Granger, always the brunt of the couple, answered with no remorse. He noticed the confusion on the witch's face, and sighed, "The contract was to be closed, when either the 'Light', or the 'Dark' won the war. We do wish you the best of luck, and are impressed with all that you did, considering that your fa-"

"Richard!" Mrs. Granger jabbed her husband's side, to keep him from finishing, what he started to say.

"You know who my parents are?" The witch asked, sitting back down to look at them again.

"We might as well tell her, Jane, what harm will it do now," Richard asked.

Jane stood from the seat, and left the room, "I wish to not hear that name ever again," she closed the door behind her.

Mr. Granger turned towards the witch, and took a deep breath, "Hermione, your parent's names are-"

She apperated out of the house, as soon as she learned her parentage, and headed straight to 'The Leaky Cauldron' where she planned to stay the night before she would look up the name of her only living blood relative.

She looked at Hannah, who had bought the pub from Tom, and redecorated it a little. Giving the whole place, rooms especially, a homely feel. "Can I get a glass of your finest, 'Red', and three shots of vodka, with lime on the side."

"Well, what have we here," Came an all to familiar voice.

"Not today, Malfoy." She didn't even look at the ex-Slytherin, as she quickly downed the three shots, before starting on her wine.

"I thought we were on first names, Mione.' The blonde frowned, as he looked at the witch, at her use of his last name, as Hannah, placed his normal down.

Hermione looked at the blonde, who she had become friends with since he joined the light side with his family. The whole Malfoy family, became double agents, after the 'Dark lord'- she cringed as she remembered the conversation with her adoptive parents, and finding out the names of her real parent, played in her head.

"Is everything alright?" Asked the blonde, as he watched different emotions, cross the witch's face.

"I am sorry, Draco, just had a really bad day," She placed a handful of bills on the counter, as she stood to her own feet, and made her way to the stairs leading to the vacant room, with her bag, and glass in hand, "Hannah, have a bottle sent to my room, will you please?"

Draco hurried to the witch, following as she continued up the stairs, and to the end of the hall, where there were some apartments. "Why are you staying here, I thought you were going to your parents for two weeks."

"If you would tell me where to find my mother, then by all means let me know, and I will be more than willing to go there. I do have a few choice words, for the woman after all," Challenged the slightly tipsy witch, as she finished her way to the sofa, that was on the far wall. She laid back against the back of the couch, and stared up at the ceiling, "What will everyone say when word get's around, that the famous 'Hermione Anne Granger', is really 'Hermione Elizabeth Riddle'."

The blonde paled, as he stared at the witch, waiting to see if she was just joking. After a few minutes of silence, he finally took a seat in the armchair, next to where the witch still laid, "What are you talking about?"

"I found out that I was adopted, my parents are actually Squibs, and that the only reason they told me now, is because the wizards oath they did with Dumbledore, is considered void since the war is over." She turned her back to the wizard and started to cry into the back of the sofa, "So now all the documents were automatically changed, to magically declare me a Riddle, that has ever been filed for me. It's only a matter of time, before the 'Daily Prophet' explains, to the world my true parentage."

Draco crawled onto the floor, beside where the witch was crying and started to rub her back. He transfigured his handkerchief, into a throw blanket to cover the now sleeping witch, before getting to his own feet. "I am not going to let you stay here, you're coming to my place, where you will be better protected."

"Why is Mione, here son?" Asked Narcissa, as she leaned against the doorway, of the guest bedroom.

"I found her drinking at the 'Leaky Cauldron', and learned she had planned to stay at there new apartments, after learning she was adopted," Draco whispered, as he shut the door to the guest room, and walked with his own mom to the sitting room. They had been staying in France, in one of there vacation homes, since the end of the war after destroying the manor. Eventually donating the land to help build an orphanage, which housed magical children, who lost families in the war.

"Oh dear," Narcissa turned away from her son, as she looked up at a portrait, that showed an image of her son, and husband, riding along the trail. "Did she speak of her mother?"

"She is planning to go search for her, she didn't tell me her mother's name?" Draco wrapped his arm around his mother's shoulder, and kissed her cheek lightly, before heading out of the room, "I am going to call Pucey before she tries to keep the news to herself, which she probably would have with me if she hadn't been drinking."

"Alright dear, I'll go check on Mione," Narcissa watched as her son left the room, before hurrying to her own fireplace.

Hermione woke up to find two women, who was sitting beside the bed, whispering to one another. She recognized both of them, almost immediately, "Cissa, Minerva, what are you-" she looked around the large room, immediately realizing she wasn't at the 'Leaky Cauldron', then remembered running into Draco. She then was reminded, of finding out about her adoption, and then her real parent's names. Tears started to form again, as she rolled back over, and cried into the pillow, "They'll all hate me, and think I was-"

"No one who knows you will judge you," Minerva assured, sitting on the side of the bed, as she rubbed the young witch's back. She looked at Narcissa, and smiled, "Will you please give the two of us a little privacy?"

Narcissa smiled softly, as she left the two, "I'll be in the parlor with tea when you're ready."

Minerva took the young witch's hand, "What do you know of your mother, child?"

"Apparently she attended Hogwarts, around the same time as Riddle, and that's all the Granger's told me. Oh, and I was sent into the future because they wanted to keep me safe. He raped my mother, and killed her parents, even though they were pure-blood. Appa-"

"My parents did not want me to be with Riddle, and knew that he'd been suspected of killing his father, so they wanted to protect me from him. He had cornered me at Hogwarts, and forced himself on me for refusing him," Minerva was looking straight at the wall, not wanting to see the hate in the young woman's eyes, "I was pregnant at sixteen, by a man that I wanted nothing to do with, and when he learned I was pregnant he tried to petition for me again. My parents once again refused, and that' was the second, and third time, he used the killing curse. Albus had petitioned for me to keep you safe, and that was so Tom, wouldn't be able to petition again. After you were born, Albus, found a way for you to be sent to the future. I posted the Obituary, saying you died from a case of Dragon Pox, and he believed that." She finally met the younger girls eyes, "I will understand, if you never want to see me again, for lying to you this whole time. I was going to tell you when you returned your fourth year, but your father discovered that we hid you in the time, so I had to keep the secret from you for your protection. I never stopped loving you, and was glad to be able to watch you grow, into the brightest witch I know."

"Did Narcissa know?" The young witch asked.

"She was a student, one of my favorite students, and she overheard me talking to, Albus. She took a wizard oath, and promised not to tell another soul," She smiled as she thought of Narcissa, "Lucius, knew that something was weighing on his wife, so he learned about you as well. He offered to join Severus, and join the Death Eater's, so he could help make sure no one else knew. Draco, never knew who you really were, so, unfortunately, his bullying was all him."

"I can't hate you, for trying to protect me as a child, and I always thought what it would be like having you as my mother. Since Mrs. Granger, seemed more distant than other mothers, I always loved how you seemed to look out for your students." Hermione jumped out of the bed and wrapped her arms around the older witch's neck. "I am glad to know the truth."

Minerva held her daughter, and tears fell from both there faces, "My Hermione, I am glad you finally know, Albus, always wished for this day for us."

The young witch giggled, and she dried her tears, "I am glad."


End file.
